Together Against Amon
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Dark Chrona's OC, Ali, is a great fighter, the all champ of the Secret Fights. However, when faced with Amon one next time, the gang runs into trouble. That is where my OC comes to help, but it doesn't really. They all need to work together to hold back him and his "followers".


**(I own nothing but the plot and my oc. Dark Chrona owns her oc.)**

**. . . .**

It was basically a routine. Korra and Bolin would go and supervise the Secret Fights, with the occasional Tenzin or Mako, and watch out for Amon. The last time that Amon tried something was when Mako and Tenzin decided to come every time, but since Amon didn't really try anything again, they came in shifts.

Both Korra And Bolin took their seats. Bolin grinned at the familiar scene of the Earth bender, Ali, and the Referee on one side of the big platform. It always seemed that Ali would be their forever champ. No one could beat her. In Bolin's opinion, Ali was the greatest bender, but that was just him; Korra said she was "okay", but they both knew that Korra thought her as a great bender as well.

A new figure strolled up onto the platform as the Referee shouted, "Begin!"

The new figure, compared to Ali's black suit and mask and a pixie cut to her brown hair, seemed colorful. The figure wore a fish net shirt over her red and dark blue tank top, black shorts that reached below her knees, black-lime green streaked combat boots (which were right below her shorts), and two finger-less gloves, a shade of silver. Her dark brown (almost black) hair swept down to mid-back.

As Ali went to attack first, the figure already beat her there. The figure darted forward real quick and landed a blow to Ali's jaw. Ali's feet slid back a bit. With a soft grunt, she dug her heel into the ground and leaped off the ground, above the other. The figure flashed her a smirk. Ali just ignored it, did a back flip, and positioned her foot so she would be able to nail the other in the head or shoulder.

Bolin's eyes widened. He felt tempted to either yell or leave, he did neither. Instead he brought up his hands to his chest and focused on how Ali and the figure moved, now circling each other because, somehow Ali missed the other. He squeaked back his surprise as he watched both competitors zip in and out extremely quickly.

Korra laughed at him. "Really Bolin? Never seen anyone fight like this before? It's a mix of martial arts, all bending, and street fighting."

Bolin chuckled, leaning back some to seem less involved in the fight. "Yeahh... That's what I thought."

Korra rolled her eyes. Then suddenly leaped to her feet. "C'mon ALI DODGE THAT!" She yelled just before Ali dodged the figure's palm. Sitting again, she grinned. "She is having a great fight-"

"How exactly is that a 'great fight'? The fight's just being fought."

A sigh escaped Korra's lips at Bolin's response. "Just because she didn't end the fight quickly doesn't mean it isn't a good fight. It's usually better to have a person within range of your power... It's..."

"More fun," offered Bolin. Korra, who nodded, then returned her attention to the battle. The two on the rugged platform were both panting and sweating from effort. Ali's gray eyes caught and held the bright green eyes of the other.

"It's been fun and all, but let's end this, shall we?" The figure said then laughed, not in a very mean way though. Ali's eyebrow shot up a bit. Before the figure could react, Ali slammed her foot down, whipped up her hands, spread out her finger tips, and threw her hands out. With that, a rock mound almost touching the ceiling came and went straight at the other.

The other got into a stance: one hand up by her face, the other outstretched, both legs bent. Her green eyes closed. As the mound came closer, its width became bigger. The arena got silent, there was no sound, but the mound headed toward its target. And it connected with a loud thud. There was suddenly the howling of the wind, or perhaps the intensity of what happened next (after the people cheered).

The people gasped, then cheered. Ali grunted, still trying to push the mound forward, while the figure held it back, teeth clenched.

"She's an Earth Bender?" Bolin asked quizzically.

"Guess so," responded Korra roughly, arms crossed a bit. "Though she didn't look like one.".

Ali, strained with effort, shoved her hands forward even more. The top of the mound swayed and started to fall. The crowd cheered louder as it nearly reached the other's head. Ali gritted her teeth and gave one final shove, but for some reason the mound exploded.

The figure had spun around in the air and kicked it to make it explode. Using this to her advantage, Ali ran toward the figure through the debris of the mound still raining down on her. As she escaped the dust, Ali heard people screaming, including a familiar masculine voice. Bolin. She thought she heard him yell for her to look up, but when she did...

Bolin yelled for Ali as he saw her dart out of the dust. He wanted her to look up, or move. He tore his way down the aisle, trying to get to her. The piece of rock headed straight for her, bad thing was that it was a shattered piece of her own, going to crush her. "ALI.".

Her head went up and then the piece collided. Bolin's eyes widened and he went forward at top speed, but before he did, he saw the figure... And Ali, all alive and not crushed. Bolin exhaled full of relief and smiled. Soon after, (it did not stay for long) his smile turned into a scowl as the figure stood over Ali with a hand going at her. Don't you dare, he started to think towards her, but went silent in his mind because Korra stopped him.

"Hold it hero boy." She stated. She cut him off, "Look." Her hand made a gesture toward the destroyed platform and battered opponents.

Bolin turned his head slowly back to Ali. She was getting helped up the other, and she nodded her thanks. No matter that the figure helped her up, Bolin went down and looked her over. Then he looked to Ali. Korra also looked at the other girl, and then Ali.

Suddenly, the Ref yelled, "This match will continue tomorrow because of the obvious work that is need to be done."

The other girl gave a salute for a wave. "You're welcome for the save. And see you tomorrow." Then she was gone.

. . . .

Since Tenzin had actually allowed Ali to stay at the Island, she became a great help around the place. When Korra, Bolin, and Ali arrived at the island, Ali decided to help Tenzin fix up the place. It was real easy work, if you were an Earth bender that is. Ali caught the glances she kept receiving from Bolin, who received either a laugh from Korra or a side glance from Mako. Bolin blushed every time she caught him and looked away while he whistled.

Ali shook her head a bit and fixed a dip in the sidewalk. She looked over to Bolin, who smiled and waved (both nervously). Ali's eyebrow went up as Bolin was coaxed over to her by the pushings of Korra.

"Uhm, hey Ali," Bolin said slowly, "I was wondering if, you and I... could go get something to eat? I mean not like a date, unless you want it to be. Or would that be too awkward?" He started to rabble.

Ali sighed. "That'll be fine."

Bolin instantly stopped and smiled. "Thank you."

Ali nodded, no answer given back, and walked. Bolin followed after her. Ali led the way to a small restaurant that looked absolutely gorgeous. It was almost a small castle looking type thing. Bolin gaped as he went in. "Wow.."

Ali's face displayed a small tiny smile at him for a few moments, making Bolin's heart flutter. Bolin took a seat and beamed. "What cha want?"

Ali motioned for the waiter over and pointed at the food she wanted with an index finger. The waiter nodded. "A juice, a sandwich, the soup of the day, a soda, french fries, and burger, I'll get it right away." He said as they were finished ordering.

Once they got their food, they ate and talked, mostly Bolin doing the talking. Accidentally, he let something slip up about the fight. For some reason Ali paused in eating and put her fork down. Bolin shuffled his foot. "Sorry, forget I asked."

Ali's gaze went to Bolin's face. And she tilted her head down, a nod.

"Oh, it was fun? Korra said you'd think that." Bolin finished his food. Then the whole restaurant shuddered as tires squealed outside and people inside became frantic.

They were all yelling, "Equalists!"

Both Ali and Bolin snapped to their feet, both locking eyes as people ran out the back way. "I'll hold them off." Bolin said. "You go."

A finger went to his chest as Ali moved him aside, shaking her head.

Bolin stood his ground. "Ali... I'm staying here either way."

Ali exhaled and turned to the front door as it exploded inward. Beyond that, they saw a whole bunch of Equalists all over the place and more coming in. With a look from one another, they decided to survive for another day and flee to the back way. Ali tore open the door and stopped in her tracks, making Bolin collide with her back. Bolin swirled around her to not fully run her down.

Bolin blinked. "Holy Equalists!"

There was maybe fifty or forty of them. All staring at Ali and Bolin with their gloved hands sparking. Three darted at them at the same time. A voice came from up above on the rooftops. "Need help?"

Both Ali and Bolin's heads whipped up to where the voice was. They saw a dark brown-haired female, the one who Ali had fought. Doing a back flip off the roof and down to in front of them, the figure glared at the three that ran at them. As one of their gloved hands went forward, she deflected it with her own hand. Then that one received an elbow from the back.

The figure saw Ali with her elbow still where she had hit the person that was now unconscious on the ground. The other girl gave a brief nod of gratitude. Then they heard a voice yell, "Duck!" They all dropped down as fire smashed the ground, creating a wall of cover.

"Oh yeah!" Korra's voice picked up as water threw some Equalists into nearby buildings. She dropped down next to Bolin.

The same voice that had said duck, which came from behind of them, stated. "Bolin, why can't you be more careful?"

Bolin chuckled, a hand rubbing the back of his own neck. "Sorry bro."

Mako sighed and caught a glimpse of the other girl with them, who huffed at him. That made him raise a brow. Korra, just as the fire died down, shoved a wave of water into the crowd. It got knocked back. It stopped inches from her face as the figure with green eyes had her hands up and made the water go back to the crowd.

Everyone blinked, but Mako, because he didn't know that she had moved Earth instead of Water before this. "I thought you were an Earth bender," Korra stated.

The figure grinned. "A lot you don't know about me." She raced forward toward the crowd.

Mako went forward, as did Ali and Korra. Bolin hesitated and then ran. Dodging the gloves and anything else they were doing pretty well even with the odds against them. As the Equalists' numbers dwindled, the five Benders grew tired slowly.

Ali dodged a gloved hand, it sparking by her face, and did a roundhouse kick to the person's chest. They toppled over to the ground and didn't get back up. She turned around to see another one right there. Before she brought up her hands to defend herself, a rock collided with the person's back. Bolin gave her a smile; he had hit the person. Ali got into a defensive stance as she dodged a few other punches.

Fire exploded from Mako's hands, sending a few people backwards and one just going through the flame. Mako tried to dodge, but was caught by the glove. Static electricity coursed through his veins momentarily, until the fire left over from him brunt the glove that had got him.

To his surprise, it was the "water" bender girl. He got confused, but she just winked. Air blasted back the leftover Equalists as Tenzin appeared, while saying, "Everyone, let's go." They left, all six of them.

. . . .

"What's your deal," was the question everyone wanted to know about the weird earth, water, fire bender. Only Bolin was the first to ask. "What type of bender are you exactly?" They learned her name was Rayne on the way to the island.

Rayne laughed slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know..." She paused, tilted her head, and listened. "They're coming."

Korra smirked. "We'll be ready for them."

"I think they have Amon with them this time." Rayne stated, looking over to Ali.

Ali nodded, eyes locked on the ship in the sky that advanced to the island, with another two behind it. "They're coming for the Avatar." She mumbled softly.

Rayne nodded. "I've got an idea.. Avatar, if I am to distract them, you may be able to flee...?"

"No, I will not," Korra began to argue.

However, Tenzin caught her off. "You are not ready to defeat Amon, not yet. The most reasonable action is to leave."

Korra scowled, but stated, "How are you to not get captured then?"

Rayne shrugged and stuck two fingers up to make a peace sign. "No biggie." She stretched. "Have any extra clothes?"

Korra blinked. "What? My clothes?"

Rayne sighed. "Yes." After a few minutes, Korra was in Rayne's clothes, while Rayne was in hers. "Here's the plan," Rayne filled them in.

It was arranged, Ali volunteered to stay and help Rayne, who looked really like Korra now. Rayne hid her eyes by her hair. "Ready?"

Ali nodded and got ready as the ship hovered over the island. Equalists dropped down from the ropes that it let down. They crept forward, eyes on the "Avatar". Then Amon showed up behind them. "Retrieve the benders, get me the Avatar first."

Ali stepped in front of Rayne with a slight glare to her eyes. Amon's hand twitched. Then the Equalists attacked. Just then air blew them back as both Ali and Rayne darted forward. Amon was left unguarded. He backed up, not out of fear, but to have enough from to attack.

Ali went right; Rayne went left. Ali kicked at him, and Rayne threw a punch to the temple. Amon deflected the kick and dodged the punch, nailing both females in the sides. They bumped into each other, Ali and Rayne did. Rayne huffed. Ali held her back with an open hand as a signal to calm down.

Rayne exhaled, regaining her composer. Ali darted at Amon, kicking up a rock that hit him and made him grunt. Ali did a mid-air twirl as a rock appeared. Her heel connected with it and it swished at him. However, Amon dodged it swiftly, but got hit with another.

He groaned as blood slipped through his hands that gripped his nose. As if on clue, his "men" came running up and attacked them. Ali ducked and sent a punch to one of the people's stomach, making them double over in pain. She then heard a grunt and a growl. She turned to see Rayne on the ground.

Rayne instantly tripped a person that had knocked her down and shot to her feet. "What the..?" Her eyes were directed behind Ali. Ali turned her head and saw Bolin, Mako, and Korra. They weren't supposed to still be there. Then Tenzin appeared. Neither was he!

Rayne facepalmed. Amon suddenly caught sight of Korra and darted, a hand at the ready. Ali smashed him into the wall. Amon elbowed her, painfully. Bolin came out of nowhere and threw Amon away from Ali, actually looking kind of ticked.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Rayne asked, eyes narrowed at Mako.

Mako gave her a glare and sent fire at her, well over her shoulder. "We thought we would help."

"And get caught." Rayne snapped. She jabbed a person in the shoulder extremely hard. They collapsed from the pressure point.

Mako went to say something else, but Korra's voice hissed. "You're not going to take anyone else's bending away." She leaped into the air, brought up her hands, and then water, aimed at Amon, soared at him.

Bolin and Ali sent walls of rock into Amon. As they did that Rayne and Mako sent fire at them. Amon got hit by all of it.

As the water, fire, and dust cleared, Amon leaped into the air. He snapped his fingers and a rope ladder came down. He put one foot and one hand on it. Then the ladder and him went up into the ship. His men followed suit. Korra glared as the ship disappeared into the distance. "Of course we were going to beat him and he goes and cowards."

Rayne sighed, taking her leave. "You live for another day, be grateful of that." She was stopped by Tenzin.

Then Mako stated. "Who exactly are you?"

Rayne turned around, and her flat line of a mouth curled upward in a smirk. "If you're asking about what bender I am, you may be surprised... I'm a-"

"An Air bender," stated Ali.

Rayne laughed. "I should have not underestimated you, Ali. Congrats, you got it right."

Mako and Tenzin blinked while Korra and Bolin's mouth stayed agape. "Wait, how?" Korra asked, unbelieving and hands crossing over her chest.

Rayne winked. "Oh, I levitated the rock with air after I created a hole for the air to go into. For water and fire, I used air to brush it in the way I want." She took down her hair. "Well, time for me to leave."

Tenzin offered her a room and eventually she was coaxed into staying, with some help from Mako. Bolin beamed at Ali, hugging her. Slowly, Ali hugged back. She felt Bolin's finger tip up her head then pressure on her lips.

Korra laughed. "It was about time."

Bolin pulled away, face a light pink. He shuffled his foot, looking for a reaction from Ali, who gave him a small smile. Rayne smirked. Her smirk started to drift from them to Mako, who looked away from his brother.

Suddenly the Earth shook. "Amon has moved to the city." Tenzin stated as he watched smoke rise from Republic City.


End file.
